chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 13th (FA)
今日は一人で買いだしに出た。 Today I'm going to go shopping by myself. 昨日部屋に帰ってから、買い残しがいっぱいあることに気づいたからだ。 There's a lot of things left that I forgot to get from yesterday. 便座カバー、ー、替えの枕カバー、ー、トイレの消臭剤、台ふきん、ハンガーなどなど。 A toilet seat cover, another pillow cover, a bathroom air freshener, a clothes rack, and so on. 実家では当たり前にあったものも、こでは自分で買わなければいけないのだ。 These are all things I took for granted living in my parent's home, but living on my own, I've got to go buy them myself. 親のありがたみを、妙なところで実感してしまった。 I realize the value of the upbringing my parents gave me in strange places. 俺は今、猛烈に所帯じみている。 For right now, I just need to do some serious housekeeping. 【征一郎】「支倉、ちょうどいところに」 Seiichirou: Hasekura, good timing. 【孝平】「あ、東儀先輩」 Kouhei: Ah, Tougi-senpai. 【征一郎】「買い物か？」？」 Seiichirou: Coming back from shopping? 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: Yes... 両手の買い物袋を見せる。 I've got shopping bags in both hands. 【征一郎】「頼みたいことがあるんだが、時間はあるか？」？」 Seiichirou: I've got a favor to ask you, is now a good time? 【孝平】「大丈夫ですよ」 Kouhei: Sure. 【征一郎】「これを白に届けてくれないか？」？」 Seiichirou: Can you deliver this to Shiro? 手渡されたのは、『菓子舗さゝき』と銘の入った紙袋だった。 He's holding a bag with the words 'Sasaki Pastry Shop' across the front of it. 【孝平】「和菓子ですか？」？」 Kouhei: Pastry shop? 【征一郎】「ああ。今日は礼拝堂で重労働があるらしくてな。差し入れだ」 Seiichiro: Yes. They're doing some hard work down at the chapel. I'm sending them refreshments. 【孝平】「直接渡した方が喜ぶんじゃ」 Kouhei: Wouldn't you rather have their thanks firsthand? 【征一郎】「急な会議が入ってしまってな」 Seiichiro: Unfortunately, I have an urgent meeting to attend. 【孝平】「なるほど。部屋に荷物を置いてからでいですか？」？」 Kouhei: I see. Can I put my bags in my dorm before delivering the pastry? 【征一郎】「もちろん。では、頼んだ」 Seiichiro: Of course. Well then, I'll leave it to you. 俺に紙袋を握らせ、東儀先輩は去っていった。 Pushing the paper bag into my hands, Tougi-senpai leaves. ほんと妹思いのお兄さんだ。 He really is looking out for his younger sister. 日が傾き、気温が下がり始めていた。 This late in the day, it's getting colder quickly. 先を急ぐ。 I should hurry. 長い西日に照らし出される礼拝堂。 The chapel is outlined in the long rays of the setting sun. 光の加減だろう、壁面がまだら模様に黒ずんで見えた。 Light filters through the windows and shadows darken the patterned walls. 病気の肝臓みたいな色だ。 It makes them the color of diseased liver. ぎゃぎゃぎゃっ！ *caw caw caw* 周囲の森から、カラスが耳障りな声ともに飛び去った。 From the forest all around me, ravens give an earsplitting screech as they take wing. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... ちょっと気味が悪い。 Creepy. 木製のドアが派手にきしむ。 The wooden door creeks loudly. むっとした空気が鼻腔から肺に流れ込んでくる。 I breathe the stale air down into my lungs. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、いる？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan, are you here? 声が天井や床に乱反射する。 My voice echoes strangely off the ceiling and alcoves. …。…。 ... 返事はない。 No reply. 【孝平】「白ちゃん？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan? もう一度呼ぶ。 I try calling again. 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ? 誰だ？ Who is it? 白ちゃんか？ Shiro-chan? 一歩踏み出したそのとき、 I take a single step inside. 【声】「っ……ぁ……ぅ…」…」 A Voice: Uh.... ahh... eh.... 喉から絞り出されたような、嗚咽めいた声。 There's a voice, desperately trying to escape a squeezed throat. すぐに人の声だとわからなかった。 It's not someone's voice that I know. 【声】「く、あぁぅ……ぁ……ぅ…」…」 A Voice: Ku... ahhh... ahaa... 無意識に身体がこわばった。 My body stiffens unconsciously. よくないことが起こっている。 Something bad is happening. そう直感できる声だった。 That's what my instinct is telling me. 【孝平】「白……ちゃん？」？」 Kouhei: Shiro... chan? 返事は…… No... ない。 ... reply. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 手にじっとりと汗がにじむ。 My hands are sweating. 進むか、 Should I go farther in? 進まざるべきか…… No, I must continue... 一歩踏み出す。 I take another step. じりじりと、頭の芯が焦げるような緊張。 The tension shakes me to the very core. 一歩ごとに、驚くほど体力を奪われる。 A few steps later, all of my strength is drained away. 心臓は早鐘のようで、脈動のたび頭に鈍痛が走った。 My heart is beating like the wings of a humming bird, synchronized with a dull, pulsing headache as blood reaches my brain. 【声】「うぁっ、ああっ……ぁ…」…」 A Voice: Uwaa... aahh... aah! 声が、ひときわ高く上がった。 The voice gets louder. 目を、やる。 I force my eyes to see what's in front of me. 礼拝堂の隅で、男女が立ったま抱き合っていた。 In the isle of the chapel, a male stands there, embracing a female. いや、抱き合っているにしては奇妙だ。 No, not quite embracing her... restraining her. 細い腰を抱かれた女は、背筋から首までを弓のように反らしている。 With his hands on her slender hips, her back is arched like a bow. ほぼ天井を向いた口が、何か言葉を発しようとしているのか、パクパクしていた。 With her head lolled back and facing the ceiling, her mouth flaps open and closed silently as though she's trying to say something. まるで酸欠の金魚みたいだ。 She looks like a goldfish out of water. そして、男は女の首筋に顔をうずめていた。 And the male has his face pressed against the nape of her neck. カップルなのか。 Maybe they're just lovers? 【女子生徒】「ぅぁ……か……ぁ…」…」 Female Student: Uuaaa... aaaaaa... aaahh... そんな考えを、女の呻き声が吹き飛ばす。 Upon hearing another tortured moan from the girl's mouth dispels any hopes of that. 違う。 No. なら、あんな声は出ない。 If they were a couple, she would not use such a voice. 恐怖が染みこんだ声。 It's a voice filled with terror. 命が剥き出しになった声。 The voice of life being stripped away. じゃあ何が。 What what... 何が行われてるんだ。 What should I do? ごきゅり *gulp* 唐突に、男の喉が鳴った。 ... is the sound coming from the male's throat. ごきゅっ、 *gulp* ぎゅくっ、 *gulp* 【女子生徒】「ぁ……ぁ……ぁ…」…」 Female Student: Ah.... aaah.... ah.... 女の声が細く途切れる。 The girl's voice stops. 手からこぼれ落ちる砂を見るような、喪失感に満ちた声。 In it's last moments, the voice convey a sense of loss, like watching fine sand slowly slip between your fingers despite your best efforts. 女が動きを止める。 The girl's movements stop. 何が起きているんだ？ What is happening? わからない。 I don't understand. わからないが…… I don't understand, but... 止めなくちゃダメだ！ I have to stop it! 【孝平】「おいっ！」！」 Kouhei: Hey! 口から出たのは、ガサついた声だった。 I say in an angry voice. 男が動きを止める。 The male stops for a moment. 【男】「……おや？」？」 Male: Oh? ふわっと、髪がなびいた。 His hair flutters lazily. 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: !! 今ごろ気づいた。 I just now realize it. この男、見たことがある。 I've seen him before. 【男】「おやおやおやおやおや？」？」 Male: Ohhhhhhh~? こっちを見た。 He looks at me. 【伊織】「支倉君じゃないか」 Iori: If it isn't Hasekura-kun. 白磁の顔に、切り傷のような口がぱっくりと開く。 On his porcelain white face, his bloody lips look more like a gash. 彼は笑ったのだ。 He smiles. 唇の端から、赤いものがしたり落ちた。 Those lips are stained with red, dripping liquid. 口の中から…… Blood is overflowing... 血が溢れている。 ... out of his mouth. 【孝平】「……か……かい、ちょう？」？」 Kouhei: P... pres... ident? 口からこぼれたものが、胸元に見えるシャツを赤く染めていく。 The overflowing blood drips down his mouth onto his shirt, staining it a crimson red. 血液。 Blood. 間違いなく血液だ。 That's undeniably blood. 【伊織】「見られてしまったね」 Iori: You've seen me now, haven't you. 涼やかな声は、目の前の光景とギャップがありすぎる。 ... he says in an unconcerned voice, a voice that's far too removed from the spectacle before my eyes. ふと目をやると、女の首筋には赤いラインが２本走っていた。 There are two red puncture wounds on the girl's neck, with red lines running down from them. 首にうがたれた赤黒い穴からこぼれるように、赤い筋が。 From the deep punctures in the girls neck, I catch a glimpse of bloody muscle and sinew. 【孝平】「な、なにをして…」…」 Kouhei: Wh... what are you doing? 問いかけにもならない。 I can't help but ask. ただ、声を絞り出すのでやっとだ。 My voice sounds all strangled when it leaves my throat. 【伊織】「見てわからないのかい？」？」 Iori: You can't tell just by looking? わからない。 No way. 知ってはいけない。 There's no way. それは少なくとも、正常な人間の行為ではない。 There's no way this is something a normal human being would do. どんどん状況を理解しようとする頭が憎らしい。 Slowly becoming aware of what's going on, my mind fills with ominous thoughts. 【伊織】「教えてあげるよ」 Iori: I'll explain it to you. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【伊織】「食事だ」 Iori: This is my dinner. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 一歩、後ずさる。 I take a step backwards. それで、歯止めがきかなくなった。 And then, I can't stop myself from running. 【孝平】「はぁ、はぁ、はぁ」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... haa... 胸が、自分のものではないように激しく上下していた。 My chest is heaving as though its about to burst. 汗が次々と顔を滑り落ち、首や胸をべっとりと濡らしていく。 Sweat is running down my face like crazy, and my neck and chest are both soaked. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……ごほっごほっ！」！」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... *cough cough* むせかえり、床にうずくまる。 Choking convulsively, I cower in the corner of my room. 【孝平】「ごほっ、ごほごほっ……はぁ……はぁ」 Kouhei: *cough cough cough* ... haa... haa... 水だ…。…。 Water... 水がほしい。 I need water. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ…」…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... 水 Water. 水 Water. 水 Water. 狂ったように水をかぶった。 I dump the rest of the glass over myself. 頭も、 On my head... 顔も、 ... my face... 上着がぐしょぐしょになっても、水をかぶり続ける。 My school uniform coat gets soaked, but I keep pouring. だが、網膜にこびりついた赤が消えない。 I can't wash the visions of all the blood I've seen out of my head. 少しでも油断すると、赤の残滓はぐにゃりと姿を変え── Unexpectedly, the visions of red twist themselves into odd shapes. 頭を激しく振る。 I shake my head violently. 消えやしない。 It won't go away. 【孝平】「くっ！」！」 Kouhei: Kuu!!! 窓の外に目をやる。 I look out the window. 夜の気配が混じった夕焼けは、破裂した血腫のようで吐き気を催させる。 Looking out at the night as it creeps in and consumes the last vestiges of sunlight, I'm overwhelmed by a flood of nausea. どこを見ても逃れられない。 No matter where I look, I can't escape. 妙な無力感にとらわれ、俺はベッドに倒れ込んだ。 With a strange sense of helplessness, I collapse onto my bed. もうい。 Fine. 全部忘れるんだ。 I'm just going to forget everything. 考えるな、 I don't want to think about it. 思い出すな、 I don't want to remember it. 見たこと聞いたこと感じたこと、 Everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt. 片っ端から放りだしてしまえばい── Every single little bit down to the tiniest detail, I let it go. Category:ChuuTranslations